User talk:Hey.youcp
__TOC__ Happy New Year 2015! Hey! :) Hope you've had an amazing 2014 and hope 2015 goes just as well if not better! :D From, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt 00:38, January 1, 2015 (UTC) RE:You're Welcome for the Fish HI Hey.you, Thank you very much :) i appreciate it. It was my pleasure to be an admin with you guys as well. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:20, January 1, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy the new year! Jess0426 (talk) 18:36, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Chat Can ya come on chat for a few moments please? Callum Fawsitt 00:41, January 4, 2015‎ (UTC) Can you please Move Playstation Takeover to my own User blog. Hello There. I Can't move it for the reason: That's Because i'm not a Admin or Chat Mod Or Patroller or whenever, Can you please move my idea to a new user blog: User:GlitchPokemon/Playstation Takeover --~ MAWILE IS LOVE, MAWILE IS LIFE (Talk) 00:35, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :Edit: This is rendered useless... with Strike. :--~ MAWILE IS LOVE, MAWILE IS LIFE (Talk) 00:38, January 10, 2015‎ (UTC) Mainspace Edits Hey! :P I know this is slightly late but I was just checking the editcount earlier on many users and just saw that you have 5,000 mainspace edits. :P Congrats! ;) Callum Fawsitt 22:37, January 15, 2015 (UTC) New Bureaucrat Hi Hey.youcp, Congratulations! You won the community vote and became a bureaucrat in this wiki. I knew from the very beginning that you'll be a bureaucrat sooner or later. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 09:24, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hi Hey.you! :) Congratulations on becoming the new Bureaucrat! :D You will make such a great one! It will be so great having you as one! :D Callum Fawsitt 18:29, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Hiya Hi Hey.you, Grats for the promotion first of all! You've don'e a lot of work in here and i think that you truely deserve this. On the other hand, whenever someone receives new rights, it feels as if diff=1546870&oldid=1542246}} something died in their signature and it never feels the same (shake) Was worth it though! Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:30, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Hi, Hey.youcp, Congratulations on becoming a bureaucrat! Wow! The power of this wiki rests in your hands... There is much truth to be told, something that will make you want to resign and give your powers to me... WELL! HAVE A GOOD DAY! :D User:Penguin Frost (talk) 23:16, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Congrats congrats on bureaucrat!!! BluePuffle470 (talk) 06:27, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on getting bureaucratship, I'm sure you would be a good bcrat :D -- Dps04talk 10:21, January 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Admin Promotion Thanks! I hope you are enjoying the life as a Bureaucrat. Hope it doesn't turn like a certain walrus I know ;) Have a great day: —Vicyorus (talk) 02:53, January 19, 2015 (UTC) CJ Project Thank you for all those fanct CJ images, could not have taken too long, could it? Currently those tables, images, and SWF links are just for a concept. But one day I might just try to turn it into something (maybe?) but it would be a long ways ahead. I will fiddle around it with more in the future. Might be obvious what I am planning, but who knows... mysterious. A lot of hypothetical work ahead for this hypothetical project, but that is just a hypothesis... –Watatsuki 15:03, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Responsibilities as a bureaucrat Hi Hey.youcp, Since you are our new bureaucrat here, I would like to give you a full control over several things and advice you too XP. First, I have given you a full control over the admins wiki, so please make sure that the admins wiki is in good shape. Also, please discuss with the other admins about having a new look for our policy pages, since I feel some of the page are quite outdated. One more thing, contact me later to give you a control over the CPW twitter account. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 18:37, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey Hey, Thanks for the message, and congrats on your promotion! I'm relatively unfamiliar with the timeline of events here, but it seems like the votes are no longer tied following Wolf's vote. However, if I am misunderstanding this, or if his vote was made after the votes officially ended, feel free to extend the votes. Also, now that Wolf has resigned from admin, do you think that we should have some new admin votes? Thanks! --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS RETURNED!!!!! ']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE! 21:49, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Chat Please come to chat. It's time to eat some BRAINS! 00:51, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Matters Hi Hey.youcp, I saw Awesome335 talk page and noticed that you are planning on having a new bureaucrat votes. Well, I'm not planning to remove the bureaucrat right as long as I'm still active in the wiki. So, there will be no need to start new votes as I will still do my job in the wiki as bureaucrat XP. I removed the administrator rights for some reasons that I will state them later to you. I will still help the wiki in the leading part, since I'm still officially a bureaucrat XP (I think that I'm still as equal as you in position XP). Btw, I have been working on a new layout for our wiki policy and ended up with this for the first section. I think that we should minimize the number of policy pages for the "11 NOs" and remove their consequence section as each admin/bureaucrat is independent of the rightful judgement as long as it is fair. I want your opinion about it. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 09:15, January 22, 2015 (UTC) CJ list questions :Long post ahead! I have come here with two questions, O Master of Tables and JSON. Firstly, is there a way to custom organize tables? For some reason, the sorting of things in my WIP tables do not seem to sort in any particular order (that makes sense anyway). For instance, I would like it so that the number column goes in order from 2 to 9 and 9 to 12, but they do not go in such order, although I am sure they should, as sorting is supposed(?) to be alphanumerical. I would also like if the color and power card effect column could go in the order of how it is in the JSON (see here) but I am not sure if tables can be customized, and if so, how. Secondly, there seem to be some Card-Jitsu cards that do not "exist" in-game but... still somehow do? While looking through some online UK store I managed to find the real-card descriptions for most power cards, but in the process I found a few that do not partially exist in-game. First is a duplicate of the Aqua Grabber power card (not too unusual as everything from the Puffle Deck has a duplicate, also this dupe is not in the JSON, oddly). Second is a power card named "Puffle Science!" (see herewhich is also not in the JSON anywhere. I have seen it in-game though, used by Sensei. The animation goes something along of a brown puffle appearing, and using a laser on the opponent, turing them into a giant cookie. The brown puffle then licks its lips and chases the opponent. Very odd that is nowhere in the files, and it is not in my very expansive power card collection, which makes it very likely this card cannot be obtained. Third is called "Puffle Partying" and I cannot seem to find anything about this card. If I have seen it before, it must not have a unique animation. Very odd. Do you know anything about any of these three cards? Or if the power card animation exists somewhere for the Puffle Science! card? Oh yeah, and tables. –Watatsuki 03:57, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Report Center Hi Hey.youcp, I noticed that our Report Center has not been expanded further and simply includes "Chat complaints". Don't you think we should merge the Report Vandalism page into that center? By the way, I think we need to work on a better look for the vandalism page. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 06:29, January 26, 2015 (UTC) I have a vandal to report. Thewookie91 vandalized my userpage! --Revern here. (talk) 10:34, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Done I have blocked that user and those edits were reverted by other users. -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 11:47, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Ember Hi Hey.you! :) I just have a quick message from Ember that she requested me to send to you. She requests you to check your user talk on the Community Central Wikia. Hope you dont mind me making you aware. Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt